deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Spyro
Sonic vs Spyro.PNG|DENSTIFY1 S1e1.png|Potato28 Sonic vs spyro.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sonic vs SpyroZ.PNG|ZDogg S Sketch-1541247426550.png|EmperorDedede SonicSpyro.jpg|Jioto576 Sonic-VS-Spyro.jpg|Vrokorta Sonic vs spyro.png|RatedMforMario Adobe 20190216 182504.jpg|WarpedMask V.1 Adobe 20190216 182658.jpg|WarpedMask V.2 Sonic VS Spyro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Sonicvsspyro.png|Randomination Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spyro the Dragon is a What-if death battle featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name and Spyro the Dragon from the series of the same name. It is first adopted Death Battle By EmperorDedede Description SEGA vs Activision! It's the battle of the hot-headed, speedy, animal protagonists! Will Spyro know the meaning of "spin to win"? Or will Sonic feel the burn? Thumbnails are appreciated Intro (Cue:Invader) Wiz: In the Video Games,they exist all types of heroes,Plumbers,warriors,knights. Boomstick: And the most importants, anthropomorphic animals,and this two are one of the mascots of their franchise,like Sonic the Hedgehog,the fastest thing alive! ' sketch-1549713994209.png ' Wiz: And Spyro the Dragon,the powerful purple hero of the Dragon Realm. sketch-1549714000474.png Boomstick: He's Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who will win... a Death Battle! Sonic Spins Into DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog*) Boomstick: Long time ago in the Kingdom of Mobius,the evil Dr. Eggman 'Ivo' Robotnik,robotize all the king-''' Wiz: No Canon. 'Boomstick: Ok...The Freedom Fighte-' Wiz: No Canon,again. '''Boomstick: And What is canon?! Wiz: The Dr. 'Ivo' Eggman Robotnik robotize all the world,but when he try to robotize the Green Hill,he was stopped by the Blue Bur. Boomstick: Oh... Ok... I guess... 'Background' *Name:Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. *Height:3'3 *Weight:35 Kg *Classification:Anthropomorphic Hedgehog. *Freedom Fighter *Age:16 Years. *He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: Sonic is not like the normal hedgehogs,he has a superhuman physique overall,escecially his best skill...The speed. Boomstick: Because(Singing)He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: But he was caught by a giant lighting bolt in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Boomstick: He died like a hero Wiz,trying to save an electric Squirrel,because it's his job Wiz, save animals. Wiz: Ok,let's continue,Sonic still defeating Eggman during through the years,destroying his robots and defeating planetary threats. Boomstick: The funny thing is that almost all Final Boss are never robots,like this guys. 'Abilities' *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Martial Arts *Blue Tornado *Chaos Control Wiz: Sonic has several techniques that are based in his ability to spin,like the Spin Dash,with this techniques Sonic becomes a Spinball and is throw foward. Boomstick: The Homing Attack,with this,Sonic becomes a Spinball...again but this time he launches to the target that he want to attack,in a Spin Dash attack in the mid-air. Wiz: The Light Speed Dash,with this attack Sonic travels along a trail of rings at speed of light,and without rings,also Sonic can do this ability in Mid-Air. Boomstick: Sonic also know f*cking Martial Arts,and he can dance breakdance to!,wow,this is the best Hedgehog that i've never seen. Wiz: Well,not all the Hedgehogs have Super Speed and know Breakdancing, with The Blue Tornado '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent leaving a blue trail, this trail becomes a Tornado and send the enemies to fly. '''Boomstick: And the Chaos Control, Sonic can only perform this techniques if he is in contact with at least one Chaos Emerald, and with the Chaos Control he can do this: *Teleportation *Time Freezing *Portal Creation Boomstick: Is strange that a little emerald can do that, but i never studied fictional science so meh. 'Power-Ups' *Shields **Flame **Aqua **Thunder *Wisps **White Boost **Black Bomb **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Chaos Emerald **Chaos Control **Super Forms *Super Sonic **Flight **Invincibility **Time Limit **Power increases 1000% *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic **Featless but cool *Invincibility Box Wiz: Sonic also has an extensive arsenal of power-ups like his Retro Rival. Boomstick: Like his multiple shields, with this shields Sonic can resist fire, electricity and can breath in the water, because Sonic can't swim. ' 5B874224-A4AE-44C0-8E0C-AB4C16C904B7.jpg|Flame Shield 854FDE27-48AC-4D54-BD76-706AA3B20141.jpg|Thunder Shield F7384C33-1CA7-46BA-914B-8BC732EFC5E4.jpg|Aqua Shield ' Wiz: Fun fact: Sonic is the only character in the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games franchise who uses float in the swimming tests, also Sonic has access to the powers of the race know as the Wisps,with the White Wisp Sonic becomes a white lightning, with the Black Wisp Sonic becomes a giant bomb. Boomstick: With the Red Wisp he becomes a burning arrow, with the Violet Wisp he becomes a hungry mini Black Hole and with the Yellow Wisp he becomes a lethal drill who destroys everything in his path, also when Sonic uses the Yellow Drill he can swim and breath in water. Wiz: Also can uses the seven Chaos Emerald, an ancient stones who can let Sonic use the Chaos Control and his Super Forms, like Dark Sonic,but this transformation only feat is defeated two robots so this transformation is featless... Boomstick: But now with the Badass transformations, like Super Sonic with this transformation, Sonic becomes invincible, he can fly, he can perform the Arrow of Light and his power increases...1000%?!,Seriously?! Wiz: The weak spot of Super Sonic is his time limit based in the number of the rings, if Sonic only have 50 Rings...Bye bye Super Sonic, and his most powerful Super Form...Hyper Sonic,Sonic can perform this Super Form with the Super Emeralds and this is a better version of Super Sonic. Boomstick: This Super Form is just Super Sonic but with Rainbows. Wiz: Yep, but this Hyper Form finally get light speed,increases all Super Sonic's abilities and can the Hyper Flash, a glow that can destroy all the enemies and partially damages the bosses, but has the same weak spot of Super Sonic. Boomstick: And the invincibility box, when Sonic hit this box he gets a bright and Invincible aura that lasts a while. 'Feats' *Has continuously defeat Dr. Eggman and his creations. *Defeated Planet threats like Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia, and Perfect Chaos. *Briefly outran and survived a Black Hole. *His fight with Metal Sonic caused Mountains-sized stalagnite to be dislodged from a floating Continent. *Can smash robots made of metal. *Survived Atmospheric reentry multiple times. *Vibrates fast enough to heal himself. *Defeated Universal threats like Solaris and Time Eater. *With the Emeralds are more powerful than the Final Egg Blaster. **The Final Egg Blaster can destroy a bunch of Stars with just one shoot. Wiz: Sonic has managed to defeated Eggman every time that Robotnik tries to conquer the world, even when Eggman had monsters under his controls who can destroy planets like Dark Gaia or Perfect Chaos. Boomstick: Or when the monster betrayed Eggman,Sonic also can outran an artificial Black Hole for a few seconds and survived inside the Black Hole. Wiz: Considering that the Black Hole was artificial and not a real one, this doesn't make Sonic faster than light or with Star level durability, also his fight Metal Sonic caused that a Mountain-sized stalagnite fall from a floating continent. Boomstick: I didn't know that Angel Island was a continent. Wiz: What? No! *Sigh*. Boomstick: But this is not all, Sonic can destroy metal robots by jumping over his bodies, survive falls from the space and is capable to heal himself by just vibrating. Wiz: Sonic also defeated Universal threats like the Time Eater. Boomstick: With the help of cool young Sonic from the past. Wiz: And Solaris, a god "who can destroy all the realities by just exist". Boomstick: With the help of Edgy Sonic and White Shadow. Wiz: But, Sonic can't scale to this threats because he does not have the source to defeat them completely, but Sonic can scale with the Chaos Emerald to the Final Egg Blaster, who can destroy a bunch of stars, making him a Multi Solar System Buster with Super Sonic. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: But... 'Faults' *Cocky *Overconfident *Most transformations have a time limit *Water *His Movie Design Wiz: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident with his opponents, and in the end this can be bad for Sonic, for example, the time when he die. Boomstick: But he was revived by the kiss of a princess, and the water can be his worst nightmare. (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog Music: Drowning*) (Sonic Drowns) Boomstick: That music is still being so f*cking creepy... (*Cues: Green Hill Zone*) Wiz: Also, Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic have a time limit, if both transformations loses 50 rings then both transformations end. Boomstick: But in the end, Sonic is still being the fastest thing alive!... But one thing Wiz, why the Sega's Twitter is with a lot of memes? Wiz: Because this Boomstick... This: Boomatick: AAAAH!! MY EYES! PUT THE SPYRO BIOGRAPHY! PUT THE DRAGON'S BIO! (Don't kill me for this please :v) Infinite: ''I'll show you how outclassed you really are!'' Sonic: ''I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite!'' Spyro Charges Againts DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Spyro Theme*) 'Background' *Height: 1.2 m *Age: 12 *Species: Thanos Dragon Purple Dragon *Nationality: Dragon Realm *Adopted by Dragonflies *Adoptived Brother to Sparx *Reincarnated every 10 Generations Wiz: The prophecy of the purple dragon say that, an special dragon will born every ten generations, becoming the hero of the Dragon Realms. Boomstick: But a dark evil wizard called Malefor knew about this legend, and he wanted to destroy the baby, but a Guardian Dragon called Ignitus do the best thing, he throw the egg to the river, like all the good parents, wait, this guy isn't the father of Spyro, right? Wiz: No, anyways, the egg where Spyro born was adopted by Dragonflies. Boomstick: Little Yellow Dragons who can fly. Wiz: emmm, no, they are a type of insect. Boomstick: No Wiz, you are wrong, they are little yellow dragons, oh wait * Reads the Encyclopedia* oh yeah, they are bugs. Wiz: *Sighs* Fine... Spyro grew up with his adoptive brother Sparx, becoming a great fighter. Boomstick: He trained in everything, except his wings, Spyro can fly, but just several meters up, and a dragon who can't fly isn't a dragon, it's a dinosaur, wait, a purple dinosaurios... LIKE BARNE-''' Wiz: BUT isntead of training his wings, he was able to improve his headbutting ability. '''Boomstick: Yes, later Spyro and Sparx saved Dragon Realms from Malefor and other threats like Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Destroyer, etc, and he continued saving other realms... I was expecting that he only saved the Dragon's Realms but ok. Abilities *Charge *Limited Flight *Wing Shield **Can use his wings as a shield *Fire Breath *Claw Combos Wiz: Since Spyro could not train his wings, he focused his combat mode on his Charge, Spyro charges againts his opponents with his horns, sending them to fly. Boomstick: But even with his weakened wings, Spyro have the abilitie to fly... Only a few meters above the floor. Pre-fight sketch-1544865780794.png Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Next time Trivia *This is the first and last time that im using the hosts of Wiz and Boomstick. **In my next Death Battles I'm going to use two host called "Escargoon" and "Dedede". ***Pretty Obvious, no? Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Activision vs sega themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Dante hotspur Category:EmperorDedede Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years